Gograh
Gograh is a giant reptilian Godzilla-esque monster, one of Gfantis's remaining friends and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Gograh back in the day was once a colorful and energetic and a famous big movie star. Nowadays though, he spends most of his time on Monster Atoll and is a drunk. He's kind of resentful towards other monsters and pines for the days back when he used to be a movie star. History Backstory Gograh used to be a big movie star back in the day and was one of Gfantis's friends. Eventually he lost his stardom and ended up going to live at Monster Atoll, were there he started drinking. Despite this all, he has always remained in contact with Gfantis. Debut: Unlikely Heroes Gograh made his first appearance in RP where he showed up after Zagaraus in Gfantis's place, asking who the new guys were. Gfantis then introduced Gograh to TripGoji and TKT Jet Jaguar and explained who he was to them, both in terms of character and history. TripGoji commented that he liked him already. Gograh took a drink, guzzles it, then blasts out his radioactive breath in the air. Zagaraus then talked to Gograh, stating that he shouldn't fire his radioactive breath inside Gfantis's place. When TripGoji brought up the Martian Nazi Party and going to the Bermuda Triangle, Gograh brought up the fact that they could easily drown or get sucked into the Bermuda Triangle as well, or worst; disappear. Gfantis, Gograh, Zagaraus, Danger Warrior, TKT Jet Jaguar and TripGoji all then pondered some more.... However, before they could get any further, the Stormtrooper Narutons closed in on Gfantis's place; they were surrounded it seemed... Traitor!! Ceremony of the Blood Moon Gograh then participated in the surprise attack against the Stormtrooper Narutons within Gfantis's place. As Gfantis and his crew ran outside to do battle with the other Stormtrooper Narutons, Gograh blasted his Radioactive Breath down at some. Later on, following all of the Stormtrooper Narutons getting finished off, Gograh joined in the fight against TKT Mechani-Kong. Gograh then blasted his Radioactive Breath against TKT Mechani-Kong, sending out sparks flying. TKT Mechani-Kong threw out grenades from his belt at his opposers; knocking Gograh over. Soon however Gfantis then defeated TKT Mechani-Kong by repeatedly bashing against him and then throwing him off a cliff. Gograh and the rest of Gfantis's crew then took off from the sight, then heading elsewhere to head to the Bermuda Triangle. Kill! Kill! Kill! Gograh made a more minor appearance in the RP where he traveled along with the group to Wyoming. Along there, he heard the news from Yotandon that TKT Rhedosaurus was coming. He soon then met Garbage Monster, Jazz Gigan and Blues Megalon, but they didn't mind him and the rest of Gfantis's group, even letting them pass to stop the Martian Nazis. Then TKT Rhedosaurus arrived, arriving to combat Gfantis's group. Gograh fired his Radioactive Breath against TKT Rhedosaurus, but it didn't phase him much and emitted a red shockwave against him. Gograh then joined in with the rest to fight off TKT Rhedosaurus, only for TKT Rhedosaurus to fire out his Rhedo Flame Burst against them all, taking down everyone (Gograh included), except for TripGoji, TKT Jet Jaguar and Gfantis. Following the defeat of TKT Rhedosaurus, Gograh rested for a bit and then continued the journey with Gfantis and the gang. Abilities * Radioactive Breath: Gograh can fire a strong radioactive breath from his mouth at his foes. Trivia * He is meant to be a parody of both Godzilla and Gorgo. * He carries beer trucks around his belt to drink from, like actual beer. * Originally, he was going to be the drunk, rampaging monster who drank the Mind Control Nazi beer that TripGoji, Sevengar and Wangmagwi had to fight briefly in the Evil Brew RP, but Gallibon the Destroyer thought that would be odd/pointless to introduce a new character solely for this purpose, so he was replaced with Veron in the said RP. Gograh was later used however for the Gfantis RPs. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Kaiju Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Low Intelligence Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Mutants Category:Earth Defender Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)